The present invention relates to drive units utilized for driving working tools of cleaning devices, such as electrical brushes or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a drive unit for translating a rotational movement of a drive shaft of a drive into a periodical pivoting movement of a shaft connected to the working tool of the cleaning device.
It has been known to utilize in cleaning devices transmission units for translating a rotational movement of the electromotor drive into an oscillating pivoting movement of the cleaning working tool. Such known units usually comprise a crank assembly in which the electromotor shaft is provided with an eccentric which reciprocally moves a lever arm so that the pivoting movement is performed. Assemblies with such drive units however, are of relatively large dimensions, these dimensions are further increased if any additional transmission elements are inserted into the unit.